


Fix You

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, sort of angst. more fluff? /shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I will try to fix you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

"Noiz-san."

"Did it happen again?"

"Yes…"

"Tch, let me see."

It was the fifth time this week. Ever since Platinum Jail, and the foray into Oval Tower, Clear had been fragile. Of course, Noiz knew this was because of what he had done to protect Aoba. They had spoken about it the first time his body had begun to show signs of malfunction since then.

"You’re an idiot."

"Noiz-san…?"

Doing something so foolish… The blonde couldn’t understand it. 

No… He  _could._ After his own experience with Aoba using Scrap on him, he had understood. Being able to feel pain… He knew now why others wished to protect the ones close to them, even without any gain for themselves.

He understood it every time he fixed Clear. Every time he saw the grateful smile aimed in his direction. It… felt good. To be able to help someone.

"Nothing." Noiz shrugs, adjusting a few wires inside Clear’s back for good measure, once finishing with the main task.

Sometimes his eyes dim, and sometimes it’s almost as if he’s blind. It scares him, not being able to see the German. Every time it happens he becomes quiet, looking like he’s about to cry.

Now was one of those times. Noiz wouldn’t admit it, but he’d rather deal with this problem than when Clear’s recognition software plays up.

When that happens it hurts. He had not minded so much in the beginning, but as the days they spent together went on, it soon became apparent how much the other meant to him.

"Thank you." Clear’s voice snaps Noiz out of staring into space, "I’m always grateful to you, Noiz-san."

"Whatever. It’s nothing special."

"No, but it is! If you were not here to fix me, I think… I think it would be lonely, wouldn’t it? Unable to see… Unable to recognise those I knew…"

He can notice the shakiness in his voice as he speaks. Of course Clear would be worried about such things, not just himself. It’s one thing to see it happen to another, but for it to happen to yourself? It’s a scary thought.

"Like I’d let that happen." Noiz sighs heavily, ruffling the other’s hair.

It’s surprising to say the least. He’s never done it before, but… it makes Clear happy. Makes him smile as gently as the action had been.

Yet the following action is what makes his eyes widen in shock. The feeling of lips softly touching his own in a chaste kiss causes his cheeks to flush a rosy pink.

"N-Noiz-san…"

"Get some rest. You’re going to need it after those repairs."

Before he can say another word, the blonde is gone out the door.

"Hmm?" Ah, he hadn’t noticed due to his eyes, but during it all he had been moved to the bedroom.

It’s Noiz’s room, the room he’s usually never allowed in. For him to go to this much trouble… 

Clear can feel his cheeks heating up a little more, and if he didn’t know the reason why he’d think he was malfunctioning again. 

"Noiz-san is very kind…" Very kind and someone important to him.

The stars shine bright in the sky outside the bedroom window, and he realises just how late it must be. Just how late the blonde has stayed up to fix him, to see him well before leaving him to rest for the night.

He wonders if the other is sleeping on the sofa tonight. It makes him feel guilty, but he knows asking him to join him would cause an argument. Maybe one day…

Clear’s already decided he’ll cook breakfast for Noiz in the morning.

Until then, he shall rest as he’s been told. 


End file.
